Our Deal
by JSweetHeart86
Summary: A fantasy becomes a reality for the couple in this story. Be careful, what you wish for! Ho Ho Ho, and a Merry Christmas to you too! Unwrap this while it's still hot and fun.


**A/N: This was an entry in Impassionate Magic's UNWRAP THIS CONTEST... This does have female slash and adult situations so, if that's not for you ... run now! LOL Also, this is un-beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. :-)**

**Pairing**: Angela/Emily, Seth/Angela... OOC and Non-cannon

**Rating**: NC-17

**Summary**: A fantasy becomes a reality for the couple in this story. Be careful, what you wish for! Ho Ho Ho, and a Merry Christmas to you too! Unwrap this while it's still hot and : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Our Deal<strong>

_**When you leave me**_

_**The bed is empty**_

_**And I feel crazy**_

_**Cause I didn't say anything**_

_**I wish you would tell me**_

_**How you really feel**_

_**But you never tell me**_

_**Cause that's not our deal**_

_**When you leave me**_

_**You take away everything**_

_**You take all my money**_

_**You take all my weed**_

_**I wish you would tell me**_

_**How you really feel**_

_**But you never tell me**_

_**Cause that's not our deal**_

_**I wish you would tell me**_

_**How you really feel**_

_**But you never tell me**_

_**Cause that's not our deal**_

_**That's not your deal**_

_**That's not my deal**_

_**-Best Coast,"Our Deal"**_

* * *

><p><em>My whole body was on fire. I don't know how she does this to me time and time again. Why do I even pretend anymore? I love her and she loves me.<em>

"_Emily, please I can't take it any longer! Stop teasing me," she was screaming entirely too loud, but Emily disregarded her pleas and licked on her lovers glistening pearl._

_Suddenly, Emily decided to move her face again. Then she began to assault her shaking thighs with hard, wet kisses. She started off slowly on her lover's inner thigh and then picked up the pace as her arousal assaulted Emily's nostrils. _

_Angela wanted to scream for help but who could save her from this? Angela wanted this more than anything in the world. Meanwhile, Emily continued to plead for Angela to look at her in the eyes. However, Angela was feeling really sinister and cheeky tonight._

_She was not ready to give Emily the satisfaction of winning their little game of cat and mouse just yet. Instead, of following Emily's command; Angela took her left hand and started palming at her soft angel cakes. Angela was well aware of how much Emily loved to watch her touch herself._

"_Angela! What exactly do you think you're doing? Did I tell you to do that," Emily grunted out the questions in a forceful but lusty tone._

"_No, you didn't ask me, but I-I-I can't help myself. P-p-plus since your playing around instead of giving me a proper lip service...I might as well take matters into my own hands," Angela still had her eyes closed tight but she also had a smirk plastered on her face._

_Emily continued to groan at not only Angela's words, but more importantly the show that was going on in front of her eyes. She wanted this girl so much it was bring her to the brink of insanity._

_At the same time, Angela was fantasizing about having a bigger audience. She longed for their husbands to join in on the fun. Angela could see Seth's lustful reaction to the scene being played out before him. That was the final straw! Angela wasted no time and plunged her nimble fingers into her heated slit._

_Apparently, it was the breaking point for her partner in crime as well. As soon as, Angela went for her throbbing center; Emily crawled up her body, while Angela circled her nub wildly. Clearly, Emily had her sight on another area of Angela's toned and tanned body. _

_Emily began to lick her plum lips in anticipation as she reached her destination. _

_"Angela, your being a very bad kitty, and you know what happens to bad kitties, right?"_

_Angela was about to open her eyes at that moment, but more importantly she was about to say something smart to Emily. However, the words died on her lips. Emily began to feast on her taut, hard nipples with a vengeance. _

_She even pushed Angela's hand out the way and started pumping in and out of her like a drill. _

"_Ummm, I know how much you like that baby," Emily purred against her flesh._

_Angela felt the heat spreading from her heated tongue as it began to radiate like a force field. She started panting in quick burst as a result of the way Emily manipulated her body against her. _

_At the same time, the point of view shifted. Angela became the focus point. As if someone had put a spotlight on her reaction to the way Emily made her body quake and shake with delight. In fact, She looked like a fallen angel as her fanned out around her. _

_Her hair framed he face like a halo of pleasure. Everything else in the scene began to fade away for the viewer. He was a silent and invisible party to the scene before him. Suddenly, Emily's voice cut in again,_ _"That's it be a good kitty and purr for me!"_

* * *

><p>Angela watched her husband sleep with an amused look on her face. He was dreaming and it was something nasty because, Seth started clawing at her with his heated hands in his sleep. She was smirking as her eyes racked down his body and landed on his bulging, throbbing, muscle of love.<p>

"Seth? Seth? My Dirty Boy, what are you over here dreaming about," Angela cooed as she licked and sucked on his ear.

When Seth didn't immediately wake up she got an alluring idea. Angela straddled his body as she kissed and sucked her way down his chest. When she reached his hip bone she swirled her tongue in the crevice like she was licking a dripping ice cream sandwich.

However, once Angela sucked his hardness between her soft lips Seth became aware of his surroundings. His eyes shot open as his lustful gaze landed on his wife. Angela was gazing up at him with his swollen member in her mouth with an innocent expression on her angelic face.

Seth almost came right then and there. He posed a question to her, but the word came out like a long moan, "Angie, baby ...what do you think your doing?"

Naturally, Angela ignored him and started stroking his ski pole in time with the motion of her mouth. Seth moaned in a tone that came very close to being a howl. She began to hum and stuffed more of his massive length down her throat.

"Angela! Angela! Baby, what exactly did I do to deserve this kind of wake up call," Seth's words came out in a rush as he reached one hand down and intertwined his fingers in her luscious brown strands of hair.

She giggled in response to his question, but that was the final straw for him. In the blink of an eye Seth was in control of the situation. He reached down and seized her by the shoulders.

As soon as, he was certain that he had a firm grasp on Angela he hoisted her up on his thighs. The quick motion shocked Angela but she loved him manhandling her. She immediately clenched her tight walls in anticipation.

"You're a Dirty Boy! Do you know that? What were you dreaming about," Angela looked at him with a mischievous grin as she started to stroke his ever growing kick-stand.

Seth eyed her for a moment before he responded, "You should know by now that ... you're the star of my dreams."

They both groaned because in essence Angela had a pretty good idea of what Seth was dreaming about. He had always dreamed about her in one form or another through the years. However, around Christmas time, Seth would fantasize about watching her with a leading lady.

"So, who was I being a naughty kitty with this time?"

Angela smirked as she proceeded to crawl up his body and hovered over his member. Seth grabbed on to her hips and pushed her down on to his hardness. They bother moaned in unison.

Seth reached his left hand up to her milk shakers and kneaded them like soft, yet firm dough. Angela closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of he hands on her body. He closed his eyes too and began to thinking about the way Angela looked in his dream. She was his horny, little, fallen angel.

"I-I-I was thinking...about you and Emily!"

He breathed out his confession with a heavy sigh. Not because he was scarred he knew Angela would be cool about his fantasies. They both allowed each the space to be free in their mind.

Angela opened her eyes as she leaned down on him and began to twirl her tongue over his rock, hard nipples.

"Hmmm, is that what my Dirty boy wants for Christmas? Maybe, Emily and I can put on a show for you and Jake,"her words trailed off as she captured his lips with her teeth.

Seth began to thrust rapidly inside her in response. Seth loved this woman! He'd give her anything she wanted, and all he wanted in return was her love and devotion.

"You know I already have what I want for Christmas. All I ever wanted, since the moment I saw you was to be buried deep inside your tight, dripping core forever!"

That was the final straw for the both of them. Angela and Seth peaked at the same time. Neither of them made any attempt to move. Not until they heard a booming laugh from the doorway of their bedroom. The laughter was followed by the sound of someone being slapped on the chest.

"Well, well, well! This is how the Clearwater's spend Christmas morning? They like to start off, in bed fucking and thinking about their wife with another woman? A married woman at that! Did I mention she's your Alpha's wife? Well, I am shocked!"

Seth immediately pushed Angela behind him and glared at Jake.

"All right, both of you chill out! It's completely harmless and we should have called first."

Emily was in her mediator role. After all the years of being the referee between the boys she knew what to say. Meanwhile, Angela peaked over Seth shoulder and winked at Emily.

"I am sorry, Seth. We can always come back later and un-wrap all our gifts. Matter of fact, call us when your ready."

Seth nodded at Jake and Emily as they retreated out of the room and out the door. What a Christmas morning this had been. Too bad Jake and Seth were too busy glaring at each other to see the cold hard truth.

Seth little fantasy about Emily and Angela was very much a reality. As a matter of fact, it had been going on and off since a few months before Seth met Angela. Neither woman had any desire to be in a serious relationship with each other.

Even though, they kept it hidden from the world and continued to be intimate when their husbands were occupied. Both Jake and Seth were clueless to what was going on right under their noses. After all, that was their deal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EN: I made some changes to the Original OS that appeared on IM.. This was my first attempt at writing Slash so... let me know what you think LOL, XOXO- JS**_


End file.
